I can't get her out of my head
by Cyntherio
Summary: I SUUUUUPER short NaruKushi one-shot. This is NOT a lemon, it's just a sweet little idea I've had. If you have 5 minutes please have a read and let me know what you think!
1. I can't stop

_I can't get her out of my head. Everytime I blink...just for a millisecond...flowing, blood red tresses flash before my eyes. Long, silky, shiny. Did I mention they are natural? Had the honor of checking myself._

 _I can't get her out of my head. Every silence is filled with phantom moans...so common yet more erotic than any of the highest rated pornstars. Soft, gentle, breathtaking. A lover's whisper._

 _I can't get her out of my head. Every touch stopped my heart...even if just for a second. Lighter than a feather that made my hair rise, goosebumps riddling my skin. Fingers that would thread through my hair, occasionally giving a sharp tug._

 _I can't get her out of my head. Every kiss was a bite of a cherry...juicy, full of flavour, inviting. Lips, neither too big nor too small...cherries...she loves those. Teeth, white, almost blinding whenever she smiled, could leave you breathless with every playful nip._

 _I can't get her out of my head. Eyes like the deepest oceans...one look and its over. A feral side takes over as she locks you away in amethyst orbs._

 _One woman...I had many...and I can't get her out of my head._

 _Being a world renown author, even at my tender age of 21, and the son of a successful businessman, I had the luxury of experiencing the pleasures of many types of women. Models, Actresses, Businesswomen, Wives, Mothers, Schoolgirls...I've had them all...and call me a swine but I can't for the life of me remember any of their names or how they looked...how old they were or where they came from...all but this one woman._

 _A woman whom I'd met without intending to. A woman who not knowing me, treated me like someone precious to her. A woman who treated me like a newlywed bride would her husband on their wedding night. Gentle. Rough. With love._

 _I don't know why it happened. I don't know when it happened. It just did. We clicked. It wasn't just sex like with all the others. With her it was a bond. A connection. Lovemaking. We'd only known each other for a few hours and yet...it seemed so perfect. She is the only one I can remember so vividly in all my dreams, no...even now, as if she were here, smiling at me._

 _Everything she told me I remember. Name, age, height, favourite movie, book, dish...I knew all this and she only knew the real me...the real me with a different name...the real me with a different, more common lifestyle. I didn't want her to treat me like so many others do. I didn't want her to see me for my money._

 _That morning I woke up, the other side of the bed cold and empty, but you could tell she was there...I can still remember her smell...apples and cinnamon...it definitely wasn't a dream._

 _That morning I decided that I will find her. It would not be difficult. I knew her name afterall. I will accept no substitute. Uzumaki Kushina...I'm coming for you._


	2. I STILL can't stop

_I still can't get her out of my head, even though she's right here. Everytime I blink...just for a millisecond...flowing, blood red tresses flash before my eyes. Long, silky, shiny. Did I mention they are natural? Have the honor of checking myself._

 _I still can't get her out of my head, even though she's right here. Every silence is filled with phantom moans...so common yet more erotic than any of the highest rated pornstars. Soft, gentle, breathtaking. A lover's whisper._

 _I still can't get her out of my head, even though she's right here. Every touch stops my heart...even if just for a second. Lighter than a feather that makes my hair rise, goosebumps riddling my skin. Fingers that thread through my hair, occasionally giving a sharp tug._

 _I still can't get her out of my head, even though she's right here. Every kiss is a bite of a cherry...juicy, full of flavour, inviting. Lips, neither too big nor too small...cherries...she loves those. Teeth, white, almost blinding whenever she smiles, leave you breathless with every playful nip._

 _I still can't get her out of my head, even though she's right here. Eyes like the deepest oceans...one look and its over. A feral side takes over as she locks you away in amethyst orbs._

 _One woman...I had many, but no more, she is enough for me...and I still can't get her out of my head, even though she's right here._

 _Being a world renown author, even at my tender age of 21, and the son of a successful businessman, I had the luxury of experiencing the pleasures of many types of women. Models, Actresses, Businesswomen, Wives, Mothers, Schoolgirls...I've had them all...and call me a swine but I can't for the life of me remember any of their names or how they looked...how old they were or where they came from...all but this one woman right next to me._

 _A woman whom I'd met without intending to. A woman who not knowing me, treated me like someone precious to her. A woman who treated me like a newlywed bride would her husband on their wedding night. Gentle. Rough. With love._

 _I don't know why it happened. I don't know when it happened. It just did. I'm glad it did. We clicked. It wasn't just sex like with all the others. With her it was a bond. A connection. Lovemaking. We'd only known each other for a few hours and yet...it seemed so perfect. It is. She is the only one I can remember so vividly in all my dreams, no...even now, as if she were here, smiling at me. She is._

 _Everything she told me I remember. Name, age, height, favourite movie, book, dish...I knew all this and she only knew the real me...the real me with a different name...the real me with a different, more common lifestyle. I didn't want her to treat me like so many others do. I didn't want her to see me for my money. Now she knows the real me...and loves me._

 _That morning I woke up, the other side of the bed cold and empty, but you could tell she was there...I can still remember her smell...apples and cinnamon...it definitely wasn't a dream._

 _This morning I woke up, with a beautiful, red haired woman sleeping on my chest, smelling of apples and cinnamon. This is definitely not a dream._

 _This morning, I have decided that I will love her with all my heart. I know her name afterall, and she is right here. Uzumaki Kushina...I found you._


End file.
